


Eyes Up Here, Asshole

by toristiel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan kind of dies, M/M, sorry - Freeform, tumblr promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toristiel/pseuds/toristiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a gaping chest wound, and Phil's trying to stop the bleeding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Up Here, Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I saw on tumblr:  
> Imagine Person A of your OTP dying from a gaping chest wound. Person B is frantically trying to stop the bleeding when Person A’s eyes flutter open and they whisper faintly, "My eyes are up here, asshole.”
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil and, to my knowledge, none of these events have actually taken place

“Dan, Dan stay with me,” Phil pleaded, frantically pressing his hands and wadded up shirt to the gaping, bloody chest wound. Part of him knew the effort was useless, knew the ambulance wouldn’t get here in time and that his already soaked-through shirt wouldn’t be enough, but that didn’t stop him from trying.

Dan was still breathing, but only barely. The rise and fall of his chest was hardly noticeable, and his inhales were gurgled and wheezy. He hadn’t spoken since Phil got off the phone with 999.

“SOMEBODY HELP ME!” Phil yelled, his cry echoing down the empty, dimly lit alley way. He knew they should have taken the long way around, that the shortcut between the buildings was a bad idea. But had Dan listened? Of course not. “Please, someone help,” he sobbed, unable to take his eyes off of the blood gushing over his hands.

Suddenly, Dan coughed, choking on the blood building up in his throat. “P-Phil,” he whispered faintly.

“Dan? Dan! Just a minute I-I have to stop the bleeding. You’re going to be okay. You’re going to be fine, I just-” Phil rambled, still focused on the bleeding. _So much blood,_ he thought. _I’ve never seen that much blood._

“My eyes are up here, asshole.”

That caught Phil off-guard, and he glanced up in time to see Dan’s unfocused eyes flutter open. “Seriously? You’re going to say that at a time like this?”

Dan half-smiled before coughing up more blood, his whole body convulsing. “Have to… keep things interesting….” He managed, voice barely above a whisper. “Phil- I’m s-sorry…. I need to tell you I- I love you.”

“I love you too, Dan. Please, just hang on. The ambulance will-” but Dan had already closed his eyes again. His breathing had stopped and the blood had finally quit flowing out at such an alarming rate. It had quit flowing altogether. “Dan?” Phil whimpered, lip trembling. “Dan!”

Phil wasn’t sure what happened after the ambulance got there, wasn’t sure he wanted to know. All he could think about were Dan’s last moments. And how he couldn’t believe he was really gone.


End file.
